


For You, I Will Turn the World Upside Down

by unicornwind



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Romance, M/M, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, with an open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwind/pseuds/unicornwind
Summary: In the world where wolves identify their mates through the smell.But what if two individuals have similar smells?What happens when a mated young wolf is convinced that he's mated the wrong person over his strikingly similar smell with his true mate?
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	For You, I Will Turn the World Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> A Gyuhao short story.

It's not entirely unheard of, similar smells confuse the wolf and result in misidentifying their mates. It's rare, very rare but it happened before. And Minghao never expected it would happen to him, not in a million years. He thought he was Mingyu's true mate. He thought he would have this peaceful life with his mate for as long as he lives. He thought he'd found his place in this world. A special place beside Mingyu, a special place in Mingyu's heart.

But he is wrong. He is so wrong.

After a whole year having a blissful mated life, nothing can prepare him when one day Mingyu, his mate, sat him across the table with a grief look on his face and told him that he possibly misidentified his smell. He told Minghao that he's found his mate. His real mate.

Minghao freezed, feeling like he lost all his abilities to function. He just sat there, staring blankly at the wall behind Mingyu. He didn't realize he was crying, not until Mingyu wiped his tears with his thumb. That would be the last touch Minghao received from Mingyu, because then Mingyu stood up as he told him to find a way to break their mate bond.

The mate bond is special in the way that it can only be formed when two individuals establish feelings for each other and then willing their hearts to be united by bearing bond marks on the side of their neck. To break it, it also needs both of them to willing their hearts to do so. Mingyu does it easily, of course, since he's found his true mate. Minghao, however, has a challenging time in willing his heart to break the bond he thought he'd have forever. It feels more like he gets stabbed right in his chest. It's suffocating. It's painful. It will be easier to just kill him.

But Minghao saw Mingyu’s eyes when he said he met his true mate. The longing on his eyes. The yearning to be with his mate. Also, the sadness.

That’s one thing that Minghao can’t brush off. Mingyu’s happiness is his happiness too, he will never let Mingyu be sad as long as he lives. Bearing that in mind, Minghao determines to break his mate bond. No matter how painful it is, even just thinking about it hurts him. But Mingyu’s happiness is the most important thing for Minghao, it’s always been so.

Minghao has tried to will his heart to break the bond. He convinces himself that he doesn’t need the bond to continue living. He assures himself that he is going to be just fine without Mingyu’s presence in his daily life, just like the old time before he met the charming young wolf. He has been trying tirelessly, but at the end he can’t lie to himself anymore.

He is unable to will his heart to break their bond. He's not strong enough. So he sets his heart to find another way to break it. He’s gone from place to place, just to ask the same odd question. He’s asked elderly wolves, who might know from the long lives they’ve been through, how to break a mate bond. He never gets a conclusive answer. All he gets is soft and concerned eyes etched across every elderly wolf he comes across. Minghao has gotten enough of being pitied already. He just needs an answer. He’s been keeping Mingyu tied to him long enough as it is.

Minghao continues his journey, going around to dig through old books and scrolls, wishing fervently he will find a way soon. He hopes with all his might he can find it, whatever the risks are. Whatever the consequences are. If only to make Mingyu happy for the last time. He wants to make his mate happy for the very last time. Even if it crushes his heart. Just for the last time.

Mingyu deserves to be with his true mate. He deserves to be happy. Mingyu has wasted an entire year to be with the wrong person.

Minghao feels guilty for it. He knows it's not his fault. He knows it, he understands it deep down in his heart. But after long weeks of searching for a way to break his mate bond, he eventually feels the guilt creeped up inside his chest. The guilt is growing bigger everyday as he meets everyone who possibly has the knowledge about it. It keeps growing every time he goes through every old book and scrolls to search the right way, or maybe the fastest way to do it. Minghao doesn't care much about himself anymore at this point. All he can think of is he wants to give Mingyu freedom and happiness he deserves to have.

Minghao is aware it ruins him, but he's helpless. He just hopes to give his best to Mingyu, for the last time.

When he meets a kind and understanding elderly wolf who answers his questions with a gentle loving tone, Minghao realizes he's finally found it. His hope heightens when the compassionate wolf grandpa shows him an ancient scroll. So old it looks like it’s going to break if Minghao ever grips it too hard. He is so relieved he isn’t even listening anymore to the wise wolf's warning when the latter shows him the specific part where it contains an information of how to perform an ancient ritual to break a mate bond.

When he is finally handed the scroll, Minghao starts crying. His tears drop gently to the old scroll but he wipes it quickly, not wanting to ruin it. He holds it dearly to his chest. He bows politely to the elderly wolf as he keeps expressing his gratefulness, once again seemingly not listening to any of the warnings.

Minghao just wants to do it as fast as he can. Mingyu has been waiting to be freed for weeks. He supposes it is not going to be great for him and his mate. Mingyu's real mate, not him.

Once he's safe in his room with the scroll still tugged safely inside his arms, Minghao reads all about the ritual meticulously. Surprisingly, it's pretty easy to perform. There’s a short mantra he needs to memorize and a small amount of his blood. It says the ritual will be begun as soon as he draws his own blood to trigger the bond breaking process then he just has to chant the mantra. The last step would be pressing his bleeding finger to the bond mark on his neck. Minghao sighs in relief, it’s simpler than he originally thought. He is going to give Mingyu his freedom, soon. He is going to make Mingyu happy, for the last time.

Minghao has his small blade on his right hand, ready to cut the tip of his finger as he unconsciously mutters to himself.

"Please, break the bond. Please, break the bond. Help me break my bond mate. My mate deserves his happiness." One drop of his tears rolls down along his smooth cheek as he closes his eyes. He manages to cut his skin to draw blood at last, not even noticing he cut his finger too deep. "Please, break the bond."

Minghao keeps whispering like he’s lost in his own mind as he waits for the blood to ooze out. He starts chanting the short mantra he’s memorized when the blood starts trickling down his finger steadily. He focuses all of himself to break the bond but it falters when he suddenly hears Mingyu’s voice inside his head.

Minghao scrunches his eyes in bewilderment. It’s impossible, he can't possibly hear Mingyu's voice anymore through their telepathic bond. It’s served only for mates whose bond is still intact. His bond is half broken already when Mingyu announced he found his true mate, that he misidentified Minghao's smell as his mate. Since that day, he never hears Mingyu’s voice anymore through their telepathic bond as well as he’s unable to reach out to Mingyu’s mind.

Minghao decides to ignore it, it’s most probably just his imagination playing tricks on his exhausted mind anyway. Now, if only he can concentrate enough his mate bond will completely be broken soon. Just the way Mingyu wants.

But Mingyu's voice keeps resonating in his mind, telling him to stop what he’s currently doing. Minghao convinces himself once again that it must've been his imagination.

Why would Mingyu ask him to quit the ritual when he's the one who wants it to be broken in the first place?

"Almost..." Minghao whispers to no one in particular in his quiet room. "It's almost over."

"Hao! Minghao!" There's that voice again. A voice he’s been missing so badly, calling his name desperately. Minghao clenches his jaw, setting his mind to focus back on the ritual.

His concentration breaks when he hears Mingyu's voice in his mind again. "Baby, please stop. Please... Listen to me, Hao."

Minghao gasps, it's been such a long time since the last time Mingyu called him with the pet name. He shakes his head then, refuses to be tricked by his own mind. Mingyu isn't coming back. Mingyu has found his mate. Mingyu will never want him back.

"Hao, baby. I know you can hear me. Please stop it, baby. I know you’re hurt, please stop." Mingyu's voice keeps going inside his head.

"No! No no no..." Minghao shakes his head again, trying to get rid of the voice that desperately wants him to stop. "It's just my imagination."

"Baby, it's not your imagination. Please, listen to me. It's my fault, Hao."

Minghao starts crying, he's almost there. He can feel his bond is so close to break. He can feel it pulsing painfully as it’s starting to break down. It almost feels like his heart being crushed under tons of weight, but Minghao grits his teeth and ignores the pain. He can't stop now, he's so close to giving Mingyu his freedom. He simply can’t stop, no matter how desperate Mingyu's voice sounds as he asks him to stop. It's most probably just his imagination, anyway.

With the last of his energy, Minghao touches his bond mark on his neck with his bloody palm and presses it there as the last step of the ritual. He almost succeeds. He’s almost there.

But at that moment, Mingyu's voice infiltrates his mind once again, so loud and so clear. It can't be his wild imagination tricking him anymore, Minghao supposes.

Minghao gasps, finally opening his tightly shut eyes for the first time since he began the ritual. It takes time to refocus his eyes with the way his tears keep streaming down. He jolts in surprise when a hand grips his tightly and a face buried on his neck, right where his bond mark is located.

"Baby baby... It's me." Minghao hears Mingyu's voice clearly and that's when he realizes it's really Mingyu who holds his bleeding hand and buries his face on his neck.

"Gyu?" Minghao asks weakly, all of his energy has drained down from his effort to perform the ritual. "W-why are you here?"

Mingyu hugs Minghao closer to himself, feeling how frail Minghao is in his arms. Minghao is shivering so badly, his breathing is too fast. "Hao, baby. I've made a mistake. It's all my fault. I'm-"

Minghao wants so badly to listen to what Mingyu is telling him, but he can't seem to focus. It's like he keeps floating even when he tells himself to stay on the ground. He is about to pat Mingyu's back as he feels his mate’s body start shaking. Minghao belatedly realizes Mingyu is crying his heart out as he says something about making a grave mistake. Minghao craves to console Mingyu but he has no strength left. His body is finally crumbling down after weeks of sleep deprivation, exhaustion, and now with the blood loss.

His eyes feel so heavy, closing them will likely make him feel better. Minghao finally does so when he feels they’re getting heavier. It’s true, it does make him instantly feel better than he ever felt for the past few weeks. Minghao can taste the peacefulness as he closes his heavy eyes. He’s slowly succumbing to the serene darkness.

And the last thing he can hear is Mingyu screaming his name.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is me experimenting in writing story that is not a fluff. It's obviously not my style of writing and I'm not too sure how it turned out to be but I do hope you enjoy reading this one. ^^


End file.
